


The Gummy Frog Job

by TriaKane



Category: Leverage
Genre: playfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/TriaKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the gummy frogs disappear, who's to blame?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gummy Frog Job

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in the back of my head for a while, and today it seemed to 'leap' to the front burner.

“Who stole my gummy frogs?”

Three heads turned his way, one suspiciously didn’t.

“Woman...”

As the rest of the team got back to work, Parker slowly walked over to Hardison’s desk where he was holding an empty glass container.

“I wanted to try them,” she said simply, as if that explained everything.

“You didn’t have to steal ‘em, girl. I woulda given ‘em to ya,” he said with a wink.

Parker smiled crookedly. “What’s so special about them anyway?”

“Ah,” he said with a smile, “there’s something magical about their green and white goodness that—”

“Well, they’re not really white,” Sophie said. “It’s more of a cream color.”

“—just melts in your mouth and—”

“But you don’t let them melt, Hardison,” Nate added. “You sort of suck on them.”

“—helps me focus.”

“And it’s really annoying,” Eliot growled. 

Hardison looked from person to person, surprised, shocked and a little bit hurt. 

“Well, I’ll just—” he started.

“I bought you these,” Parker said, thrusting a bag in his face.

Hardison quirked an eyebrow at her. “Bought?”

“Okay,” she said, shrugging. “Stole.”

“Gummy sharks?” Hardison said, frowning. “I don’t really see myself as a gummy shark kinda guy.”

“But you identify with the frog,” Sophie said. “Interesting.”

“Don’t do that,” Hardison said, waving a hand at her.

“I could see that,” Eliot said. “Green, sticks his tongue out a lot.”

“He does, doesn’t he?” Parker agreed.

Nate cocked his head. “Now that you mention it...”

“People!” Hardison said loudly. “The sharks, I’m trying the sharks.”

He ripped open the bag, cracked his neck and put a gummy shark in his mouth. Pointedly, he chewed it (not sucking). 

“Huh,” he said mostly to himself.

“You like it?”

Continuing to chew, Hardison nodded.

“He likes it, he likes it,” she announced. “Mikey likes it!”

Nate laughed and Eliot joined in. They were old enough to remember those commercials. Although, Nate wasn’t sure how Parker knew about them, but it did involve cereal, and cereal was one of her passions. 

“Now let’s get back to work,” Nate said, refocusing their attention. 

He turned back to the table as Parker poured the bag of gummy sharks into the glass jar. It was interesting to watch her evolution from loner to a member of a team. In fact, as he looked around at the rest of his team, it was interesting how they had all changed. 

He reached for his glass of whiskey but then pushed it out of the way. Sophie and Eliot exchanged a look but didn’t say a word. Change came slowly, but it still came.


End file.
